


Sickday

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Steve takes care of a sick reader





	Sickday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnomsauruswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/gifts).



You should have listened to Steve when he told you to go take a hot shower after getting stuck in a sudden deluge on a run in the compound grounds. But you had thought that being a smartass was more fun, and now look at you; stuck in bed with a cold and barely able to move without groaning in agony.

At least Steve wasn't there to tell you "I told you so", he and Nat were on a mission in Nigeria to track down some black market arms dealer trading in Chitauri weapons while the rest of the team were each off on their own missions.

After calming down from the latest coughing fit, you reach over to your bedside table for your mug of tea only to find it ice cold. Yuck.

Ignoring your protesting muscles, you slowly rise from your warm cocoon and shuffle down to the kitchen to make a fresh cup. While waiting for the kettle to boil you let your head rest on the cool marble top of the kitchen island.

You must have fallen asleep because the next thing you knew there was a large hand gently caressing your hair and a voice that sounded very much like the blond supersoldier's telling someone to bring the tea with them. Then you were suddenly being scooped up into a pair of familiar, warm arms and being carried...somewhere. You were honestly too tired to care so you just snuggled closer to his chest, inhaling the comforting scent of vanilla, sandalwood, and pine.

You felt yourself being placed in a bed and the covers were drawn over you. There was the sound of ceramic touching wood and then a soft rustling before the cover was lifted and the bed next to you dipped down.

Strong arms wrap around you, pulling you into a hard chest as you hear a gentle whisper, "Go back to sleep sweetheart, I'm here, I'm home." A small smile pulls at your lips as you shift around until you're comfortable before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

Hours later, you wake to the mid-morning sun streaming in through the open curtains. The smell of coffee is thick in the air as the door opens to reveal a freshly showered Steve in loose black sweats and a matching shirt, stretching at the seams and clinging to his defined torso for dear life. He is carrying a breakfast tray with coffee, porridge and a tall glass of water with a side of meds.

"Morning sleepy, how are you feeling?" Steve asks with a soft smile as he places the tray on the bedside table and climbs back into bed next to you.

"As if I've been hit with a helicarier," you groan, slowly pushing yourself into a sitting position and reaching for the coffee. After taking a long sip of the warm liquid you sigh, giving him a soft smile. "Why are you so good to me?"

Huffing out a laugh, Steve tucks a lock of hair behind your ear. "Because I love you. Now, eat your breakfast and drink your medicine while I go run us a bath with those bath bombs you love so much," he says, dropping a kiss to your forehead and shifting off the bed.

"Aye aye captain," you joke before digging into the food. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
